


Behind The Scenes

by littleartemis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's cornered by Misha while staying in Jensen's trailer. The actor decides to give Dean a few tips on character development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Misha in this fic does not reflect my views of him as a person, nor does it reflect HIM as a person as meta!Misha and real Misha are two entirely different people.
> 
> Tagged for Dean/Cas and Misha/Jen due to rp scenes where Misha pretends Dean is Jensen, and Dean pretends Misha is Cas.

When they first arrived in this parallel universe Dean really did not know what to expect honestly. Him and Sam were stuck in some strange world where...they were actors apparently. And Cas...Cas was some guy named Misha. In this backwards world Sam was married to Ruby of all people. Really Dean did not know what to think. He was almost completely overwhelmed by the strangeness of it all. He had a trailer with a fishtank, a remote controlled helicopter...he had money even. Whoever this Jensen guy was (he was not Dean, that was for sure)...Dean was jealous of him. He seemed to have a good life. A good life making money pretending to be the hunter.

With Sam at ‘home’ with...what was her name? Gen? he did not know and did not really care. If he had his way they would be gone by now. Back in their own world away from this bad reminder that he and Sam would never really have a normal life. Though Dean could never really regret what he did for a living...he was glad for it really. Feeling like he was in some way important. Knowing some kid out there would grow up fine with their parents because of him. 

Laying back on the couch in Jensen’s trailer he looked around. It was quiet here but at least he would not be listening to Sam fumble with Jared’s wife. Better here than on that couch really...  
A slight shudder went through him just at the thought. He did not want to think of Ruby naked. Even if the meat suit was hot. It was Ruby. 

The sound of a car door slamming outside startled him from his relaxed state. Sitting up he looked out, frowning a little at the sight of ‘Misha’ standing outside his trailer. What did the guy want...? Didn’t he have a home to go to like ‘Jared’ did? He watched the other man through the blinds as he approached the door to Jensen’s trailer. What could he want...? 

When the knock resounded through the trailer Dean ducked down from the window wondering if he should pretend he was not there. But the lights were on...Misha could probably see them from outside. Hell that was likely why he was here of all places. Sighing he rested his head back on the couch, wincing when another knock could be heard. Grunting he pushed himself up to his feet slowly approaching the door. Masking himself with a smile he pulled the door open to look out at the smaller man. 

“Hey Mish, you need something?” this was not Cas, the blue sweater was enough to remind him of that. But he had to forgotten that Misha was not familiar. And his doppelganger was likely not close to the other actor. At least by how things had sounded between them. 

Before he could take it back the other actor pushed passed him, “Mish? That’s new...you sure you and Jared were feeling okay today?” he sounds calm but once he’s in the trailer and out of reach his cold blue eyes fix on Dean. “You two were acting more than just a little strange and everyone’s a bit freaked out.”

Eyes moving from the door to the other man he considers trying to shove him out. Or find some clever way of saying he and ‘Jared’ were not feeling well. That Misha was right and he just needed to sleep it off.

Words seem to fail him, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Not really knowing what to say or do. This was not their world and it was more than a little distracting with Misha looking like some flamboyant clone of Castiel. “Yeah we uh-“

“What’s weirder is that you two are talking again…don’t get me wrong, it’s awesome and everyone’s happy to see it. Since the incident at the wedding you two have been avoiding each other and it’s made the entire set tense, but now that you’re acting like brother’s again…” there’s a tugging of the corner of his lips. Like he knows something Dean does not.

Or knows something Dean does not want him to know.

“Yeah well we talked it out. It’s fine really.” His smile is apprehensive as Cas – no Misha – pushes into his personal space. Looming over him like some predator even though the other man is at least two inches shorter than him. He has that sort of intimidating presence and Dean can see why he is Castiel’s actor.

Cocking a brow, Misha’s eyes follow ‘Jensen’s movements. The way he bares his neck, swallowing hard as he averts his eyes before flickering them back. How he seems unsure if he wants to push right back into Misha’s space or pull away.

All things Jensen only ever does around Misha when in character.

Dean’s character.

“You know…I should have known when you guys didn’t pull out of character and started acting weird that something was up. Didn’t know it would be this interesting though. Should I really ask how you got here Dean?” he reaches out with one hand, cupping the side of the hunter’s face, cocking a brow when Dean flinches at the touch. “Heh…forgot about that part of you…The part that’s like a scared and abused animal. One that doesn’t know a gentle touch…” 

Dean’s lips parted at that, though nothing came out. He did not know what to say. Was he really like that…? Is that how everyone saw him? Like some kicked down dog?

He jumped in his skin as the other hand comes up to take the other side of his face. Eyes wide as he searches Misha’s expression. “Do you know how badly Cas wants to do this?” Dean’s expression changes to a scowl, about to tell Misha that he was wrong. The angel did not want him like that. Why would he? But the actor stops him before he can say a word, “don’t deny it, Dean. You’ve seen how he looks at you. We know how he looks at you. How you’re the only person he will let touch him so easily. How you’re the one he gets so close to. How he presses right into your space. Even better I’ve seen how you look at him. You want each other but you keep denying it…”

Brows furrowing at that he tries to pull away to no avail. “I’m not like that! I don’t like dudes like that! Cas is…Cas is just Cas, okay?!”

Misha just laughs and Dean hates him for it. It is that same smile and laugh that says he knows things that Dean does not even know about himself. He wants nothing more than to punch Misha right in that smug face of his…“Oh yeah, Cas is Cas. But he’s also genderless if you forgot. We both know you like him Dean. It’s just a matter of you admitting to it. That you like how you’re his entire world. How you’re something special to him.”

“I am not.” It is all he can muster really. A weak denial even though he knows Misha is right.

“Oh really? Then why did he fall for you? Why did he rebel for you? Deny all of heaven’s plan for you? We both know he would follow you right to the end. He’s pinned to your side Dean, but you’re too focused on everything else to see the good thing in front of you. Too stuck in your own self loathing to realize the best thing ever is right in front of your eyes waiting for you to notice him. Afraid to make the first move.” He put’s both hands on either side of Dean’s hips, laughing as he hangs his head. “Or he just doesn’t know how with out pushing you away…He did learn a lot about being human from you after all. Probably thinks you’ll never want to see him again if you find out about his desires for you.”

“I…but…I would never! I could care less if the dudes gay, he’s my friend.”

“I think he’s more…’dean-sexual’.” Misha was laughing again. “His desire is primarily for you. No one else. He may see others as sexually desirable for fleeting moments but he wants you, Dean.”

A little uncomfortable with how Cas – Misha, damnit – would not move out of his personal space he shifted arms crossing over his chest. “What do you want me to do? Run into his arms and profess my love for him? Tell him how much I want his dick? The dudes got bigger things to worry about.” 

Slamming his hand down on the counter behind the other man Misha narrowed his eyes on Dean. “Damnit Dean, it’s more than just that. And you know you don’t need to jump right into that? You’re scared of intimacy, we both know this. Don’t kid yourself. Just…kiss him or something. Whatever you two awkward jerkoffs do.”

The slam of his hand had Dean jumping again, shrinking back from the other feeling like that scared teenager. His eyes are wide focused solely on the other man though he keeps shifting them. Wanting nothing more than to get out of this situation. Misha was smaller and probably weaker than him…why did he not just push him away? 

Right…because he looked like Cas.

“I…I’ll think about it alright?” Anything to diffuse Misha’s anger. Stop him from glaring at the hunter like that.

It worked for the most part at least. The actor’s shoulders relaxing as he let out a breath. “Better than nothing.” One of Misha’s hands then move to drag fingers along Dean’s chest slowly. “Hmm…you could practice on me you know…I think I know Cas well enough to make it believable.” He leans in his breath ghosting along Dean’s ear making the hunter shudder. “Can just pretend I’m him.”

He laughs a little too nervously at that, swallowing hard at Misha’s closeness. At how much he likes it. “What was that you said before about my intimacy issues?”

“Think of this as practice. Sort of like running lines, only you’re a shit actor.” He pulls back to look Dean in the eyes and grins playfully as his hand moves to cup Dean’s face again, his thumb brushing over the man’s lips. “Nice to see you like this though…Jensen has to hide all those freckles when in character. But he’s not you, huh? Here you are by some strange circumstance…the genuine article in all your freckled glory.” Smirking he leans in to get a good look at the ones speckled over the hunter’s nose. “Did you know you even have some on your eyelids?”

Cheeks lighting up a bright red, Dean looked away. “I could have done with out that piece of information, thank you…” he coughs into his hand, licking his lips as he shifts from one foot to the other.

“Did you also know that they say that freckles are angels kisses? One could almost say Cas has taken his time worshipping your body already. The body is a temple after all, and I think he’s been taking extra time to pray.” 

Dean went extra red at that, scowling. Though he did not do much more than give Misha one of his bitch-faces that could turn someone on and make them piss their pants all at once.  
“You also have nice eyelashes…” he ignored the look, hand moving up to brush his thumb over Dean’s eye as it closed, feeling the lashes beneath it. “And a nice ass naturally.”

“You really know how to ruin the mood. Thought you were trying to be ‘in character’?”

“Oh, so now you want to do that?”

“S’bit hard with that shirt on honestly…though Cas probably has shit taste in clothes too.” 

“I’ll have you know my taste in clothes is awesome.” 

“Blue Christmas sweater.”

“Shut up.” Laughing Misha leans in to press his lips to Dean’s, startling the other by initiating it all but Dean does not mind. He would have been too scared shitless to do it on his own.  
His lips parted under Misha’s searching touch completely under the other man’s will. Eyes falling closed he uncrossed his arms, hands shaking as he reached out to touch the other. Trying to tug the atrocious shirt off first. Bending under the aggressiveness of the actor’s kiss as Misha bit at his lips, drawing a small moan from the hunter. He bent to give the other more access to him breaking the kiss only so he could discard Misha’s shirt on the floor feeling the other work at his jacket. Squirming as his clothes were tugged from him he tenses only a little as he feels the others lips on his neck.

“Relax.” The voice sounds so much like Cas, and so not like Misha. Deeper, gravelly and everything Dean wanted right now. 

Shuddering he licked his lips, fingers toying with Cas’ – Misha’s – pants. “Bedroom. Now.” He breathed out, pointing to where he had discovered his double’s bed was.

Blinking, Castiel’s double looked towards the groom before giving a smile that promised all sorts of fun as he pushes Dean back towards the room. Shoving him down onto the bed in Jensen’s trailer. The hunter looks up at him with wide eyes at the force, a look that Jensen has only ever given Misha in character. He does not seem to mind though. He can finally have Jensen all to himself…even if this really is not him.

"Might as well, huh?” Dean’s giving a slightly nervous smile as he kicks his shoes off, only a little uncomfortable under the other man’s gaze. He felt like Misha was a hungry dog looking at a steak and did not doubt that the metaphor fit. “Nothing to be afraid of right?” he forces a grin as he takes a deep breath, pulling off his shirt as the other man does the same. For a moment he wishes Sam were here to save him and not with his Ruby look-a-like wife.

Those thoughts are pushed away when the other man’s body covers his own. Feeling those lips crushing against his plundering his mouth with teeth and tongue. A small unexpected sound leaves him as his body arches up into Misha’s, his hands moving through the mess of dark hair. All he can think of is ‘this is what Cas must feel like’ and he is wondering where these sudden thoughts of his friend are coming from. Where the sudden desire for the angel pushes at him like Misha’s knee between his legs which spread all too willingly for the man. 

Both had been reduced to their underwear, Dean squirming under the smaller man. The work roughened hands moved over his body easily and attentively, thumbs brushing over peaked nipples pulling a gasp from him. His eyes closed as he arched, a weak moan leaving his lips as his hips bucked. “C-Cas…” it came out without warning, but Misha did not bother to correct him. After all he was pretending Dean was a certain look a-like actor with a laugh that shook his entire body and a smile that made people melt.

"Jen…” it was said a little breathlessly just to see how Dean would react. So lost in the feeling, the hunter did not even flinch. He went with it, gripping Misha’s hair tight as he moved for the other, licking his lips and moaning like a little whore. The angels name kept falling from his lips like a breathless mantra, or some desperate prayer, making Misha smile. Just knowing it was because of him and Jensen that the hunter needed his angel this badly.

Slowly his hands moved to tug the others underwear off, his lips suckling at Dean’s neck. Biting and mouthing at the sensitive flesh he had the hunter naked under him in seconds. Bowed legs wrapped around his waist as a slight smirk formed on Misha’s lips. The hands pulled away from Dean’s body so he could remove his own, before he got an idea.

Quickly he moved to grab a tie that had been discarded next to Jensen’s bed before taking Dean’s wrists in hand and tying them up. It was easy enough to use the man’s surprise against him and he eventually had the other bound and wriggling in protest. It was when he had his hand pressed against the others throat holding him down that he realized how much he liked being manhandled. Smirking he pressed a little more, listening to the weak moan and feeling the others hips press up against his own, begging for friction. Just baring his neck more to Misha as his eyes closed, swallowing hard as the actors thumb brushed over his skin.

He pressed down against him, moaning out Jensen’s name as he grinded their hips together. Dean answered with a small whimper, writhing under him as his nails raked along the others back. He was going to have welts there in the morning and he did not regret it one bit. Licking his lips slowly he slid two fingers into Dean’s waiting mouth, grinning as he moaned low in his throat. 

When he pulled them back he flicked at Dean’s nose as the hunter’s mouth followed. “No no no~ I need to get you nice and ready for me Jenny~” it was said in a slightly sing song tone. “But I can put something else in that perfect mouth of yours until then. Just what those lips need between them…” he brushed a thumb over them as Dean’s eyes hooded slightly, nodding in agreement. 

"P-Please...Cas...need you..." he squirmed, a small noise of loss leaving him as Misha rolled off him. Grabbing the other a little roughly he pulled Dean over so that the hunters face was in his lap, erect length pressed against the plump lips. He gave one rock of his hips to encourage Dean to get to work, fingers pressing against the others hole. It would take a little bit of work but he would get the other ready for him.

Bound hands wrapped around the others shaft his eyes hooded as he took in the sight of Misha’s cock. Licking his lips he only closed one eye at the insistent movements. Finally parting them he took in as much as he could groaning at the taste that was entirely his angel. He kept squirming as Misha’s fingers worked in and out of him, stretching him more so he could take him nice and hard. Just the thought of feeling him inside of him…

It felt so wrong and right all at once.

He did not deserve Cas, he knew he did not. But this was not him…this was someone who just looked like him eager to let Dean fantasize of an angels cock taking his mouth and ass. Dominating him.

Taking care of him and using him.

While a part of him hated the idea of doing this with someone other than Cas. Using Misha for this. He was just so fucking happy to have ‘Cas’ that he was eagerly taking the other’s cock into his mouth, suckling on the head before taking down the entire length in one gulp encouraged by the noises coming from Misha’s mouth.

From Cas’ mouth.

He kept building on the fantasy that this was his angel fingering him open. Hips rocking into Dean’s mouth as the hunter sucked at the side of his shaft. Tongue tracing along a vein as a second finger slipped inside. Low noises of lust and need passing from his lips as he rocked back into the fingers nails digging into the angels skin. Leaving small welts. 

As Cas took his cock in hand, pulling it from Dean’s lips the hunter looked up into the man’s eyes. Licking his lips slowly and moaning like a needy slut as the cock head dragged along his lips a string of precome making his lips glisten in the low light. 

“Look like such a good little slut like that…my cock taste good?” His free hand ran fingers through the others hair, smiling down at him as he did so. He grabbed a fist full of the hunter’s hair tugging it back before pulling him up into a rough kiss, biting and sucking at Dean’s bottom lip. 

Given no chance to reply he just rested his hands on the angel’s chest, fingers dragging along his skin. Moaning into Cas’ mouth he let his eyes fall closed, pliant in the others arms. He straddled the other’s hips eagerly as the fingers that had been pulled from his hole grasped one leg to rest on the other side of Cas’ hip. 

He does not give Dean any warning as he pushes up into him. The head of his cock slowly entering the hunter drawing a low whine from Dean’s lips as he clings onto the other man. His head is thrown back in discomfort but he still rocks back down on the others shaft, giving Cas a good show.

Hips rocking with each thrust up he bites down hard on his lips as he keeps his hands stationary on the angel’s chest. Not knowing what to do with them.

They are still bound Jensen's tie and fuck he does not want that gone just yet. It helps that he is easily distracted as Cas leans in to suck at his neck, murmuring the name of his fake self. 

Reality…something he was fast learning how to deny.

Easy enough with the others hips snapping up into him in a harsh pace. Biting at the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck as he sucks a bruise there. Circling his hips and making Dean bounce in his lap like some slutty cowgirl. 

Resting his forehead on Cas’ shoulder he whines as the lips move up to his ear. Sucking at his lobe. “Look so good like this Jenny…” he just imagines it’s his name Misha is saying in that low throaty voice saved for Castiel. That Misha is Cas, and he is not Jensen. That he is back in his own world with his angel.

His angel who if he was lucky enough had a cock this big that filled Dean up so good. “Cas…Cas oh fuck, please. So close…” so close, so soon. It felt like he was a teenager again, coming prematurely. But he could not be blamed. He had not been laid in a while.

Especially not like this.

Letting out another broken plea he throws his head back, biting his lip as one of the other’s hands strokes at his cock. Letting out low words of encouragement. Telling him how hot he looked like this. How he was a good boy. Fuck did it set Dean off, coming in torrents over Misha’s hand as he bucked up one final time.

It did not take much longer for Misha to reach his own climax, filling Dean’s eager hole with his come. 

The next day would find Dean in his home world, mourning the loss of the actor but at the same time awkwardly aroused by the powerful sight of the angel. His angel. The real Castiel who he had not yet slept with but wanted to.

Biting his lip he looked to Sam, unsure of what to do.

Whatever they did do, he would find a way to show Cas how much he wanted (and needed) him.

He would not want his behind the scenes shot with Misha to go to waste after all.


End file.
